Gray Blob
Gray Blob is a contributor to the works of The Dicklick Brigade who is mainly recognized for the album artwork he has provided for various DLB releases. He has been a self-professed fan of the group's music since their first official release, All Lights Fucked on the Hairy Amp Drooling, hit the independent music community like a fucking typhoon in June of 2011. In a quote from a print interview, he has stated, "When I first heard their music, I knew I had to be a part of their inner circle-- I could tell right off the bat that this was going to be more than just 'the next chillwave' or 'the flavor of the summer for 2011'... this was going to become huge. I'm glad to be a contributor." Although he does contribute music to albums frequently, Gray Blob does not consider himself to be a full-time member of the band, but rather an "ascended extra". "My main contribution is the occasional album sleeve," he said in a magazine blurb on the group. Despite this assertion, he has contributed a sizeable amount of tracks to the project. Album covers designed by Gray Blob A History of FL Studio Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure charlie the cat Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot) ''album art only ''Reroll ''co-designed ''Bass from Outer Space ''left quadrant ''21 Tons Welp. The Dicklick Brigade This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP anthony fantano shitting in the shoe lel DLB just died nigger post pavilion ''co-designed ''All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition) ''co-designed ''rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs ''co-designed ''UtahJazz remains unnoticed ''co-designed ''Doubles is a way of life. Mangumloid Blues sigh A Single From MBV's New Album ''co-designed ''Janelle Monae is God Compilation Musical contributions I'm Based (Thank You Gay God) ''- "1000 Dancing Europeans (Black Estonia Mix)", "1000 Dancing Europeans (Radio Edit)" ''A History of FL Studio ''- "Aggravated Tortoise Assault" ''Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure - "ride my fuck cock (bonus track)" The Revenge of the Great Milenko - "raritys horse semen" >abum bart ''- "Anyone know when are the preorders for Knife Man being sent out?" ''Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot) ''- "Kim-Jong Undun", ">implying you haven't seen these already: Haruhi, Lucky Star, Shuffle!, Zero no Tsukaima (Zero's Familiar), Ghost Stories, Bludgeoning Angel Dokuru-chan" ''I Just Masturbated ''- "Eruptions from the Golden Cock of Deus Himself, Part II: The Centurion Jizz" ''Reroll ''- "im only 12 and im liseneng 2 dis song in 2012 tumps up if u argere dat lady gaga suc" ''Bass from Outer Space - "Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs And Potatoes" Pictures of My Dick Which Have Been Sent to Bitches EP ''- "bitch slap beauty II" ''21 Tons - "fucking miracles", "Adele Attempts to Install Gentoo and Fails (I Got Dem Rustled Jimmie Blues)" Welp. ''- "jk,sdknxmv," ''The Dicklick Brigade ''- "Томик Йоркширский и его Радио-Головки в "Амнезияке Мальчик-А"." ''anthony fantano ''- "rub biggies old dick on jeff mangum", "§" ''FAT BITCH ON MY DICK ''- "don't mess with my bitch, dog" ''Subjugation of Thought (First Procession) ''- "Outro" ''spurdo :DDD ''- "spudrolud'e :DDDD" ''Miscarriages 7" single DLB Live Jam 4/1/12 (bootleg) ''- additional vocals and percussion ''Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavilion - grind vocals, microphone dickslaps Suffer - " " shitting in the shoe - ''"Curious George Goes to Hell", "Rock and Roll", "Eye of the Source of the Madness" ''lel DLB just died ''- "are we rly doing it w/outt malcom we cant do this oh no cum on malcom pls cum", "Candid Recording of a Human Orgasm (file footage)" ''Dicklick Brigade: The Movie - "Moose and Lilliput's Sex Scene", "Malc Commits Suicide (LOL GET IT SEE WHAT I DID THERE)" ''nigger post pavilion ''- "were can I find one blog with all the dicklight brigade albums or something like this?" ''Cocks and Pixie Sticks ''- "being faggot is a choice" ''Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore? ''- "DJ Shadow > The Avalanches (reprise)", "Dj Fourteen Spinnin Tops Fat Dick Records Spring 1995 Mix Junglist Massiv Hardcore Big Ups To The 303 Clique Fam Visit Us @ HrrdCoreBreksss.ShittyBlog.Com 4 More Info N Classsic Breakzz" ''It's Their Home Not My Home And I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story ''- "pig disgusting american" ''All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition) ''- "Today Radiohead died in an accident." ''Acadia™: Natural Spring Water ''- ">implying" ''rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs ''- "Obligatory Death Grips Mashup" ''Scriptdubs get ''- "Cease is gay (jk lol)", "tfw no wubs" ''Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album ''- "Just Eat the Fucking Cake Already pt. 2" ''Summer !.Faggot7Aw ''- "Le Summer !.Faggot7Aw Face", "The OFFICIAL Pissbreak Track" ''UtahJazz remains unnoticed ''- "we music now" ''DLB Does DnB ''- "Internude" ''asspounder reloaded ''- "Death Grips + Centipede Hz Track to Fill Time" ''Doubles is a way of life. ''- "Cocky Shit", "A song for /o/", "#vaporwave" ''shit ''- "i ss krill exbros tepor du b ste pand whatisbr ost ep", "rip curt cob ain 1842-1970 u wer the best the best the best" ''DLB Does DLB ''- "Tebow (Gray Blob's 'How NOT to Open an Album' Remix)" ''Mangumloid Blues ''- "subwoofer BASS TEST 30000 WATTS -- O_o watch what happens when all dat fat ass bass drop o_O" ''I'm not even going t be on this album fuck you ''- "swerg (Pt. 2)", "unreleased jandek demo circa 1978" ''Be A part OF me ''- "the future of patrician music (scaruffi approved mix)" ''Friend of the Animals ''- "Lame" ''2Spooky Halloween ''- "Midnight in the House of the Damned or Some Cliché Horror Title Like That", "ELEGY ADN TRIBUTE TO KID AUTISMIC (2SPKY4U) (RIP KID A) (non-bitspeek mix)" ''sigh ''- "Another hipster tale", "immoral_techniqe_-_dance_w_the_devil_HOTTESTHIPHOP.SHITTYBLOG.COM.mp3", "koji kondo free jazz session" ''A Single From MBV's New Album ''- "Drop", "Preview" ''Janelle Monae is God ''- "Vaporwave? More like Gayporwave!" ''Compilation ''- ">>30471873", "One Last "lel" for Lyl" Category:The Contributors